


Kaylee's Protein Dream

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee changes Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaylee's Protein Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasina75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasina75/gifts).



> Setting: pre-series

After the war, Mal spent a lot of time alone or with Zoe. Things on the grounded Serenity were quiet and realistic, only marred by the occasional indulgence in alcohol. They talked about rations and jobs and when that qing-wah cao deh liu mang mechanic was going to get Serenity flying.

Things changed when Kaylee became Serenity's mechanic. Besides wearing dresses, she smiled a lot, shifting the scenery from the familiar silence to laughter. Kaylee always laughed. She told jokes and cooked horrid things.

"I'm calling it Kaylee's Protein Dream," Kaylee said as she scooped grayish mush onto Mal's and her plates. "Kind of reminds me of the clouds back home."

Mal tested the food on his plate. He'd had worse in his army days, and Kaylee's cooking was one step above his own and Zoe's. "Compliments to the chef."

"Thanks, Captain." Kaylee gave him her moonbeam smile as she sat down across from him. She scooped some on her fork and ate it. It came back out her mouth as fast as it went in. "Tastes like gou shi. More like a nightmare than a dream."

Mal chuckled. "Had worse in the field." He ate another bite.


End file.
